Black in Death
by Kitera-Matar
Summary: OotP spoiler. “Enervate.” Tonks stirred and stared at him, his eyes hollow and sad. “What happened?” “Sirius, Sirius, he, he...” He pointed to curtained doorway on the dais.
1. Tonk's Mourning

Black in Death  
  
Chapter 1: Tonk's Mourning  
  
Summary: OotP spoiler. "Enervate." Tonks stirred and stared at him, his eyes hollow and sad. "What happened?" "Sirius, Sirius, he, he..." He pointed to curtained doorway on the dais.  
  
Disclaimer: Well you probably know the rigmarole, but I'll say it anyway. Most of the places, people, or things in this story come from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. They are J. K. Rowling's and not mine.  
  
Background: This is in the Ministry still and it is where Tonks is revived and finds out of Sirius Black's fate.  
  
Note: I may have gotten some facts wrong, and if I did, and you notice, please tell me and I will try to change it asap. I am also not the greatest speller or typer and the computer is fallible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Enervate." Moody's voice was gruff and husky. He leaned over the girl and hoped she was not dead. Enough had died tonight without her dying too.  
  
Tonks stirred and moaned. Moody could have cheered. She was alive.  
  
Tonks levered herself up on one elbow and groaned again. She put her hand to her head to forestall the spinning that was coming on.  
  
"What hit me?" she asked groggily.  
  
"You hit you, in a manner of speaking. You fell down the steps." Moody answered gruffly.  
  
Tonks noticed that there was a big gash on Moody's head. "Moody, you're bleeding! Where's your eye?" "Somewhere over there." Moody jerked his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
Tonks looked around to see about the others.  
  
Kingsley's brown skin had many cuts and had a particularly nasty one on his forehead, above his right eye. He also had cuts on his body, which showed themselves through coated blood around slashes in his robe. Lupin was holding Kingsley under one arm and helped him limp to a stone step near them to sit down. Once Kingsley was sitting and gingerly touching a cut on his arm, Lupin turned to face Moody and Tonks.  
  
"Tonks?" Remus asked hesitantly. "You alright? Moody can't go down so I'm not worried about him." Lupin grinned at Moody, who scowled but not un- kindly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine; a few broken ribs and some cuts and bruises but mostly together." her attempt fell flat on the sorrowful air. She looked up and saw a group of Deatheaters that were crushed together on the arena floor.  
  
"What about you Lupin?" She asked. Tonks saw that Remus was sad and tired immediately. Exhaustion was hidden but she could tell he was. He too held many slashes and cuts and bruises like the rest of them but his face held more sorrow than usual. Tear streaks covered his cheeks. Something was wrong. "Lupin, what's wrong?"  
  
A single tear fell down his cheek and his voice cracked as he tried to tell her something but failed. She looked at Kingsley, urgency in her face, "What happened?"  
  
Kingsley merely shook his head, and looked down, his eyes too told of sorrow and pain.  
  
Tonk's face shot back to Moody, "What happened?" her voice desperate for answers.  
  
'Accio eye.' Moody pointed his wand across the stadium and his odd eyeball zoomed into his hand. He pointed his wand at it and water poured from the tip. After it was clean, he popped it into his eye socket. Moody looked down not meeting her searching gaze as he rubbed his eye.  
  
Then she realized who was gone; Sirius was nowhere to be seen. She glared at the three men. "Where's Sirius?" her voice was cold and broke no argument. Head still down, Lupin talked. "Sirius, Sirius, he, he." he broke off, unable to speak.  
  
When Lupin looked her in the eye, she saw that his eyes were deep-set and shadowed yet they showed a deep pain.  
  
'What happened?' she gasped and grabbed her ribs; she must have broken some. 'Where's Sirius?' she asked frantically.  
  
"After you fell, Sirius went to continue your fight with Bellatrix. Then Dumbledore showed up. The two of them kept fighting, but then... Bellatrix hit him with a spell and he fell through the doorway," He rushed out and then pointed to curtained doorway on the dais, "and, well, disappeared."  
  
"Was he dead before he fell through?" her voice sounded empty, hollow, and depressed; even to her.  
  
She didn't wait to hear the answer. She stumbled up, barely noticing that Kingsley rushed to help her. She hardly realized when she stumbled in her focus to get to the dais. She leaned on the edge facing the doorway to nothing that could be seen by her.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius? Sirius!?" Her voice rose and she shook, but she knew in her heart that his deep baritone voice would never answer her again. She pulled herself onto the dais and towards the arch. Resting on her knees, her body and face went slack as she curled into a ball. She put her face in her hands as hot tears fell on her ripped robes.  
  
Suddenly her back arched and she threw back her head and cried out, hands clutching at the air, "SIRIUS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Tears fell down her cheeks and sobs were ripped from her throat. The sobs were heart wrenching and terrible. Sorrow had inhabited Tonks. Her throat was rough and her eyes puffy and red. But slowly the cries faded away and she once again bent over.  
  
Lupin, Kingsley, and Moody stood behind her; silent tears falling from their faces as they witnessed Tonks sorrow and their own.  
  
Sobs still surfacing, Tonks stood up. How she managed, none knew. She hobbled and stumbled to the archway in the middle of the dais. The door was neither connected nor dependent on anything except the base upon which it stood.  
  
She leaned against the frame and stroked the stone gently as tears fell furiously down her face. She heard the whisper of the curtain. It was a whisper of things that were strange and different, adventures, and horrible things. It was the whisper of death and those he had taken, but it meant nothing to her. A small half cry half sob came strangled form between her lips, Sirius was what meant something to her. And the whisper hooked her with the promise of hearing and seeing things that she knew she would never hear or see again. But she clamped her lips and eyes tightly shut and with an extremely delicate and gentle touch, lowered her arm to her side.  
  
As her arm touched her robe, Tonks felt her sorrow and yearning ebb away and in its place a great hollow space, void of an feeling was left. She looked gently at the doorway where the ragged curtain floated and said without turning, "He died in battle, if he could choose a death, this would be his choice."  
  
Her head was held high and light played across her features, they now held a ting of sadness and sorrow hat was not there before, but mainly, it held strength and purpose. She heard the whispers but it meant nothing to her. It could not hold her there, tied to her grief forever. It held hidden things, and maybe one day she would see them and find Sirius there; but not now, not today. Her time was still to be spent here.  
  
Sirius would want her to move on. She would, and she would care for Harry Potter. Sirius had cared deeply for his godson. He had looked upon him almost as the son he never had, but mixed with friendship and brothership.  
  
She walked over to the Deatheaters and stared at them contemptuously. Her regal gaze slid over them and she heard a few make scathing remarks on her weakness and her dirty blood and her bad choices. But the insults bounced off her. She merely stood there a slight smile playing across her lips then turned away and walked up the amphitheatre steps.  
  
She reached the top of the steps and turned around. She looked at archway and fluttering curtain. She was sore, aching, and had many cuts. But she had her strengths and determination.  
  
"I miss you Sirius, and wherever you are, I won't let you down. Not you, nor the order, nor Harry. I'll take care of him Sirius. I promise." And with that she turned and walked out.  
  
But she could have sworn that she felt a slight kiss on her check and a grip of her hand; just like the roughish kisses and squeezes she used to get from her favorite cousin, Sirius Black. She smiled and a tear fell through the air. Tonks was gone before it splattered on the ground.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey! I felt like Harry did, I couldn't believe that Sirius was actually dead, so I wrote this, to make it final, to start the healing. This helped, MAJORLY, and though only a few of you have read this and like it I think this is my favorite.  
  
~Kit ;)  
  
r/r PLEASE! 


	2. Note From Me

Black in Death  
  
Note From Me:  
  
Sorry it took me so darn long. This is the same idea as the last except I studied the book and figured out who was where and changed it accordingly while checking my story and changing my BAD writinq style.  
  
I also changed Sirius's body part. It TOTALLY didn't connect that he fell completely behind the curtain and disappeared; I thought he had fallen halfway through or something, sorry about that. I also changed the story to accommodate that.  
  
I wrote it when I didn't have OotP with me and so some was REALLY off, SORRY!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Biblehermione- again, Thanks! Wow, I didn't think I could write so  
well that someone would cry (even though it is probably based more on  
JKR writings than mine!) Thank you so much, I get so few reviews,  
these mean a lot to me!  
  
Katherine- I was wondering how she had taken it too. The rest  
(mostly) are IDIOTS since they don't realize what they have lost!  
Since we lost Sirius starts crying againsad sigh. Tonks is soooo cool. I agree, I can't get  
enough of padfoot either. Thanks and your welcome!  
  
Marauders forever- When I read the part about Ron having the brain and  
nearly suffocating, plus the blood coming out of his mouth I thought  
for a second that Ron was going to die, and then I thought, NO he  
can't! JKR said none of the major three were going to die! I had  
absolutely no idea who was going to die, I thought Sirius would have  
survived so Harry could live with him finally after he got out of  
Hogwarts, guess not. Agreed, it never said that he was dead too. I  
went over it again and again. It said he was afraid and shocked and  
feel through and disappeared. It never stated that he was dead, the  
others said he was but no one actually knows! Probably me just  
wishing against the inevitable. Thanks though!  
  
Caitlin- Again, thanks, I went back, reread and changed the story to  
accommodate. Thanks for reading and telling me!  
  
moony, padfoot and prongs- yup it did go through and didn't come out  
the other side. Thanks, I like this one the best out of what I have  
written (hell, I've spent enough time on it!) thanks!  
  
Squgee- If you are referring to this story, I don't know how I could  
update it. If you are referring to the Unknown Savior I have the 1st  
chapter done and the 2nd almost done. As soon as I proofread the 1st  
chap (in a few days to a week) I will put it up. Thanks for reading!  
  
Thanks again, bye! And we will NEVER forget Padfoot!  
  
Oh! By the way, I am coming out with a new story that is loosely tied to the end of this one, it picks up that night and Tonks is still sad. Here is the summary for that one:  
  
OotP spoiler. "She must remain unknown to Harry. She saved his life and she will be his Unknown Savior. My, the Blacks do tend to be closely related with Harry"  
  
I REALLY hope this turns out ok, I know that children of Sirius stories REALLY have been overworked, but I hope it will be ok. It's called Unknown Savior; read it asap, PLEASE! Here's the link: Link to: Unknown Savior If you want I can mail you or put up a new chap on this saying it's out so it will register in your review history as updated and you can see I have it out. Up to you, thanks!  
  
~Kit ;) 


End file.
